


Baked in Love

by Reonlyn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Comedy, Kinnieshipping, M/M, One Shot, copyshipping, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reonlyn/pseuds/Reonlyn
Summary: Jaden's pesky copycat just won't stop following him around! To throw the other boy off, Jaden decides to take up...baking? Will Dimitri be able to become Jaden or will he discover something more?
Relationships: Dimitri/Jaden Yuki, Kagurazaka | Dimitri/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Kagurazaka/Judai Yuki
Kudos: 6





	Baked in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

It was the perfect day to skip class, or so Jaden Yuki thought. The weather was just perfect enough: sunny and a light breeze would make his usual rooftop nap one of the best he would have in a week. It was on his way up the stairs to the roof however that he ran right into a familiar face. A little too familiar. In fact, the hair looked just like his own!

"Not you again!" Jaden nearly shouted, followed by an exasperated sigh. This wasn't the first time his new stalker showed up like this and wouldn't be the last. His copycat however had the opposite reaction.   
"Sweetness! Let's throw up and get your game--" Dimitri started enthusiastically before Jaden put his hand over the other boy's mouth.   
"Look, if you're not even going to say it right don't say it!" Jaden huffed.   
"Grr...Then teach me your ways!" Dimitri struggled out of the headlock.   
"I don't want to! Can you stop following me around?!" Jaden complained.   
"I don't want to!" Dimitri imitated, attempting Jaden's voice. Again.   
"Then I won't be myself when you're following me! Then you can't copy me!!" Jaden thought he was so smart. This was totally gonna work.   
"That's not gonna--" Dimitri started doubtfully before he caught himself. If he was going to be Jaden he couldn't be smart. He suppressed his logical train of thought immediately. 

"In fact! I'm not going up to the roof to nap! I'm--" Jaden looked around for ideas. He spotted a girl in the halls sneaking some bread into her bag.   
"I'm going to...uh...bake! Yeah." It was only 11am and he had used up his one braincell of the day.   
"You? Bake?" Dimitri asked doubtfully.   
"Heh. Bet you didn't see that one coming!" Jaden pointed an accusing finger at the other boy. Jaden wouldn't admit he didn't think his day would turn out like this either. He quickly turned away from his stalker and ran to the school store, where Tome wasn't at all surprised to see him out of class.   
"Hello Jaden! Are you here for some cards?" She asked sweetly.   
"Actually I'm here to bake! A, uh, cake!" Jaden announced without a hint of shame. Dimitri had of course tagged along and arrived in time to get second hand embarrassment.   
"You're...baking?" Tome asked in confusion to which Jaden triumphantly nodded. With a bit of hesitance, she provided everything Jaden would need for a cake.   
After a bit of fumbling, both Dimitri and Jaden ended up carrying big bags of flour, eggs, sugar, and other cake stuff out of school.   
"Why am I carrying this too?!" It was Dimitri's turn to complain.   
"Since you're here you might as well help!" Jaden retorted. "We gotta use the Yellow dorm's kitchen anyways. No way we can do any of this in the Silfer dorm!"  
"You're sure you actually want to do this? Have you even baked once in your life?" Dimitri asked, but he was already leading them to his dorms.   
"Nope!" Jaden replied with confidence. "It's just like dueling though right?"  
Dimitri was dumbfounded. Was he actually this stupid? It made his heart race. 

They arrived in Dimitri's room and set down everything they were holding.   
"Okay! Time to….uh…" Jaden's confidence started to dwindle as soon as he started to use his brain again. Meanwhile, Dimitri was slowly becoming more aware that Jaden was actually in his room. Why did that bother him? 

His thoughts were interrupted when Jaden asked him a question. Dimitri wasn't sure what he asked. It was probably something like: How do you open an egg, but he wasn't sure. All he knew was that within the next few moments, between trying to make the batter and whisking it, they had both somehow majorly fucked up with their foot work. Luckily neither of them were holding the batter when Jaden turned a little too quickly towards Dimitri and slammed his face into the other's, causing both of them to fall on top of one another with Dimitri underneath. 

"Whoa dude, my bad!" Jaden laughed. The bright afternoon sun streaming in from the window of Dimitri's room shone behind Jaden's head, making his smile light up as if an angel had descended upon him. Dimitri's heart skipped a beat. Oh no. 

In a true Jaden fashion, Dimitri didn't give much thought into his next move. He put a hand behind Jaden's head and pushed it towards his own, his own chapped lips meeting soft ones. 

In a moment of stunned silence the world seemed to halt for a moment. Dimitri didn't care about becoming Jaden anymore. All he had hoped was that he would be so blessed to stay by the other's side for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the original doc, which has fanart and all credits on it: https://docs.google.com/document/d/19DgDFsMh4Ogoi7LQWNZM90omGNZtzbJld8kvGi9JCnA/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> You can also watch my Kinnieshipping fancam I worked hard on: https://kapwi.ng/c/mhy2jxCP


End file.
